


the spider-baby's baby.

by turtle_bean



Series: spiderdad + irongrandpa [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Good Parent Peter Parker, IronGRANDPA, Jewish Peter Parker, Multi, Pancakes, Parent Peter Parker, Peter Parker is good with kids, Teen Dad Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, Teen Pregnancy, Teen parent, There's A Tag For That, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Trans Peter Parker, in the past, single dad peter parker, spiderdad, why isnt that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_bean/pseuds/turtle_bean
Summary: “Hey, kiddo, I know today is Veteran's Day so you have off, I was wondering if you wanted to come over for some Lab Time?”“I’d love to, Mr. Stark, really, but May has to work today, so I’m with Amy.”“Bring her!” Mr. Stark said confidently.“Uh, Mr. Stark? I don’t know if that’s such a good idea. She’s really messy.”“Says the kid who put my lab out of service for a week because of his web-fluid bomb."---or: peter and amy fluff, + tony invites them over for a lab day because they both have off from school.disclaimer: marvel owns the rights to the marvel universe and the characters that i use in this fic.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Original Character(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Original Character(s)
Series: spiderdad + irongrandpa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112582
Kudos: 562





	the spider-baby's baby.

It was Veterans Day, and as such, Peter’s school was out. Of course, Amy’s school was out as well. Don’t get him wrong, Peter loved spending time with Amy. Every weekend, every weeknight, Amy was the sun and moon of his life. But being a single, teenage dad was difficult, and Peter could have used a break.

But it wasn’t a surprise when Amy crawled into his bed at 7:00 AM, poking him until he groggily awoke. “Bug, a few more minutes, please,” he moaned, rubbing his eyes.

“Daddy, bored.”

“Please, Ames, I just need a few more minutes.”

She didn’t say anything else, so Peter exhaled and closed his eyes again. He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, he was being poked again.

“Been minutes, Daddy.”

“You’re right, tinoket, I must have fallen back asleep. Let’s get up, kiddo.”

Groaning, Peter ignored his headache and picked himself and Amy up and out of bed. “What would you like for breakfast, Madame Parker?”

Amy hummed in consideration, squirming around in Peter’s grasp. “Staw-bees?”

“Strawberries aren’t a meal. You can have strawberries with oatmeal, how does that sound?”

“No!” Amy said, giggling. “No oatmeal. Yucky.”

“Okay, what about a special treat? Do you want some special pancakes?”

Amy nodded excitedly. “Pancakes, staw-bees!”

“Yep!” Peter said, setting her down. “Do you want to help me with the batter?”

Amy grinned, so Peter ruffled her hair and tugged a play shirt over her head.

“Alright, bug, step one: we have to mix together the flour, baking powder, salt, and sugar.” Peter opened the cabinet drawer and pulled down the bag of flour, guiding Amy’s small hand as she spooned flour into the measuring cups, and then into the bowl.

“That was great, Amy, great job!” They repeated the process for the rest of the dry ingredients, and Peter was pretty proud of the general absence of mess, save for a few sprinkles of flour here and there.

Next, Peter melted the butter and poured in the milk, Amy’s eyes wide as saucers as she watched each step of the process carefully.

“Do you want to help me crack the egg, Ames?”

“Crack egg, crack egg!”

Peter opened the refrigerator and picked an egg out of the carton. “Okay, Amy, this is really important. First, you tap the egg really lightly on the side of the counter. Can you try that?”

Peter held Amy’s tiny hand as she hit the egg against the counter softly, looking up at Peter for validation. “Great job, bug, that was perfect! Now you poke your fingers through the hole, and separate the two halves. This is really tricky, so I’m going to help you with it, okay?”

Amy nodded and focused on the task, scrunching her nose up in concentration as Peter guided their fingers across the egg. After a few moments, the egg cracked satisfyingly, and only a tiny bit of eggshell landed in the bowl, which was good enough for Peter.

Lifting Amy up on the counter, he gave her a spoon, and she mixed the batter as best as she could, grinning from ear-to-ear.

“Pancakes fun, Daddy!”

“You like cooking? Interesting, maybe we’ll have to do it some more soon.” After Peter finished mixing the batter, Amy had to move away from the process, because Peter didn’t want her to get hurt on the flames. He poured 1/4 cups of batter onto the frying pan, and scooped three golden-brown pancakes onto Amy’s eager plate, adding a few cut-up strawberries on the side.

“Bon Appetit, milady.”

Amy dug into her pancakes, and her face immediately lit up as soon as she shoved the first bite of the fluffy cakes into her mouth. “Yummy, yummy, yummy!” Amy screamed, throwing more and more cakes between her teeth.

“Bug, you need to slow down, okay? I don’t want you to choke.”

Amy nodded seriously, and began chomping down slower, still beaming at her meal.

\--

After breakfast, Amy wanted to go to the park, so Peter packed up her toys and was about to head out when he got a call from Mr. Stark.

“One second, Mr. Stark is calling me.” Peter answered the call and put his phone to his ear. “Mr. Stark?”

“Hey, kid, I know today is Veteran's Day so you have off, I was wondering if you wanted to come over for some Lab Time?”

“I’d love to, Mr. Stark, really, but May has to work today, so I’m with Amy.”

“Bring her!” Mr. Stark said confidently.

“Uh, Mr. Stark? I don’t know if that’s such a good idea. She's really messy.”

Says the kid who put my lab out of service for a week because of his web-fluid bomb."

Peter thought for a bit. It would be suspicious if he declined the invitation, and Amy would probably have a good time...

“If you’re sure, Mr. Stark. Amy, what do you think? Do you want to go to Mr. Stark’s lab and see all of his cool science things?”

“Science!” Amy cheered, jumping up and down.

“Okay, Mr. Stark, I guess that’s a yes.”

“Great, I’m sending Happy over now. See you in a few.”

Peter pocketed his phone and picked Amy up. “Alright, bug, if we’re going to the lab there are a few rules, okay?”

Amy nodded excitedly.

“Number one: don’t touch anything that someone says isn’t safe to touch. There are a lot of dangerous things there, and I don’t want you to get hurt. Number two: no wandering off. The Tower is very big, but you have to stay with me at all times, okay?”

“Yes, Daddy!” Amy cheered, wrapping her chubby legs around Peter’s midsection.

Peter picked up the pre-packed bag full of Amy’s toys and other necessities, as well as her car seat, and left the apartment. Soon enough, Happy’s familiar car came into view.

“Hi, Happy!” Peter chirped.

“Great, another brat,” Happy muttered, though Peter could hear the fondness behind his voice.

“He no happy, Daddy, he grumpy!”

If Happy noticed that Amy called him ‘Daddy,’ he didn’t say anything, and gratefully, Peter clasped the car seat into the car, and buckled Amy in. The car drive was short, Peter played Amy her special Spotify playlist, and she sang along. Happy pretended he wasn’t listening to her adorable squeals.

“We’re here, Kid,” Happy grumbled as the car stopped in front of the Tower.

“Thanks, Happy!” Peter lifted Amy out of her seat. “Hey, is it okay if I leave the car seat back there?”

“Whatever,” Happy said, already leaving Peter behind. Peter smiled and followed.

They entered through the private back entrance, and Peter beamed at Amy’s gazes of awe. Her mouth was open and her eyes roamed over every square inch of the fancy elevator.

“I press button?” Amy asked.

“Sure, Ames, do you know which number says 83?”

Amy’s lip quivered as she shook her head. “That’s okay! 83 is a really big number. Here’s a hint: the first number is an 8 and the second number is a 3. Can you find it?”

Amy’s brow furrowed as her eyes jumped across each button until she lit up and pointed to one. “That one!” She yelled. “83!”

“Great job, Bug! Wowza, how are you so smart? Go ahead and press it, Amy.”

Smiling wide, Amy’s tiny hand clasped the button, and she giggled softly as it lit up.

“Hello, Peter, it is great seeing you here. Might I ask who the visitor in your arms is?”

Amy’s eyes darted across the elevator, clutching Peter’s collar. “Daddy, where voice?”

“Oh, Ames, that’s just FRIDAY. She’s an AI. She doesn’t have a body, Mr. Stark made her. She’s kind of like a really, really smart computer?”

Amy didn’t really understand, but if her Daddy said it was okay, then it was okay, and she tucked her head into his neck.

“Ah, the Parkers!” Tony exclaimed as the elevator arrived at his lab. ”Of course, the infamous Mr. Parker, and who do we have here? Is that Ms. Parker?”

“Me!” Amy giggled, turning to look at Tony.

“Hello there, little miss! Do you want to do some science with me and Peter?”

“Science!” Amy jumped out of Peter’s arms and tugged on Tony’s pant leg. “Science, please, Mr. Stark!”

“God, kiddo, please do not call me Mr. Stark. I swear, if another Parker calls me Mr. Stark, I will lose my mind.”

“That’s assuming you haven’t already lost it, Mr. Stark!”

Letting out a dramatic groan, Tony crouched down to Amy’s eye level. “Your cousin is insufferable.”

“What a cousin, Mr. Stark?” Amy asked.

“Peter’s your cousin.” Tony shot a confused look to Peter. “Right?”

“My Daddy,” Amy said. “Cousin is Daddy?”

“What?” Tony stood up and brushed off his knees. “What is she talking about?”

“Uh, well, you see, the thing is - hey, Amy, look at that bot, do you want to go play with-”

“Kid, you’re not getting out of this one. Amy’s yours?”

Peter stared at the floor. “Yeah.”

“Kid -” Tony sighed and blinked at the ceiling. “Okay. That’s -”

Peter put his head in his hand and groaned. “Listen, Mr. Stark, I – I can’t talk about this right now. It’s really complicated. Can – can we just table the discussion?”

Tony nodded his head. “Okay, Pete. Hey, Amy, do you want to hear a story about the time we found out that your Daddy sleepwalks?”

Amy cheered.


End file.
